Visiting with Rosto
by Wings of the Night
Summary: It's barely been a week since Beka exhausted herself hobbling the Shadow Snake, and now Rosto, the new King of the Rogue, is coming to visit her family with her at Lord Provost's house! A romance between a Rat and a Puppy. Rated M for later chapters.


_**Tuesday, May 19, 246**_

It's barely been a week since I hobbled Mistress Noll and solved the digger case with my Dogs. The nickname 'Terrier' seemed to be stuck with me, as I soon found out. I haven't written in the journal for a few days, so now I'm going to catch up on what happened for the last few days. Ersken moved into Kora's room since he's been spending more time there than at his own home anyway. They're always the last ones to come up to breakfast despite living in the same lodgings as me.

Aniki had her eyes on this new cove in the Court of the Rogues. She was giggling over him in the most un-Aniki-like manner yesterday when she accompanied me to the market. Not that I wrote this tibit down because of the fact that Rosto's free now. Truly. And he would have tons of other mots lined up for him anyway. Hmph. Speaking of Rosto, he's the new Rogue now, and apparently a popular one. His plans of turning our lodgings into a tavern for the Court of the Rogue will have to wait though.

I took out a emerald green dress from the closet. It was my free day today, and I intended to use it to visit my family even though I just visited them last Thursday after court. The dress was of better quality than all my other dresses. The neckline scooped low, but has white lace frills for modesty. The sleeves ended just below the elbow, then flared out dramatically in pale green, ending at the lower forearms. The dress was long buy light, flared skirts for movement, and made from cotton to keep cool in summer. A brown leather corset-like item goes on over the dress, adding decoration onto the otherwise plain dress. The whole ensemble was gifted to me by Rosto.

I blushed. When the Rogue presented me this ensemble, I had stared at him like a looby. It's not an expensive dress, but it's not cheap either. He had said that it's a gift for me to celebrate the defeat of the Shadow Snake and Crookshanks. He changed his reasons to that of an early birthday present when he saw my disbelieving eyes.

I put on the dress, and turned to the mirror. My mouth fell open. I sighed. Not again.

A bruise with a likeness of a hand was on the juncture where my neck meets the left shoulder. Must've got that from the brawl down at Barrel's Bottom last night. A drunk had tried to grab my throat, but missed and grabbed there instead. Tunstall came and took care of the cove from behind a second after.

I inspected the bruise. Because of the dress's low neckline, the mark was in plain view. I paced back and forth in the space between my closet and my bed. I stopped when Pounce meowed loudly from his spot on the pillow. _Are you wearing it or not?_

I looked down at my dress, then at my bruise. I shrugged. I knew I'd had disapproving remarks and glares from my lady Teodorie and my sister Diona anyway, so might as well wear what I want. I don't have any other dresses that won't show the bruise anyways.

I was feeding the wretched pigeons when someone knocked on my door. I broke off the rest of the bread, and left the squabbling pigeons to answer the door. I opened it to reveal Rosto with some sausages. He turned to greet me, only to freeze.

I frowned worridly. Is there pigeon scummer on my new dress? I glanced down to check. No, all good. Then why is he staring at me?

Rosto opened and closed his mouth a few times. Finally he regained his ability to speak.

"You...you're wearing the dress."

"Yes..." I replied slowly, still frowning, not knowing what the problem was "I'm visiting my family today. I need to dress up."

The Rogue nodded dumbly. Then his dark eyes spotted the bruise I had.

"I'll kiss it and make it better."

A sense of déjà vu came over me as I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh yes, I remember now, he said the same thing when I took a collection of bruises in my first Barrel's Bottom fight.

"I think I'll pass." I stood aside and let Rosto in.

Just as I was about to close the door, Aniki came out of her room opposite of me, and I spotted Kora, Ersken and Tansy coming up the stairs. I started. I haven't seen Tansy since last Wednesday, when she and her man went off. I welcomed them into my home. I kissed Tansy's cheek as she walked in. She smiled while holding up a basket.

"I brought your favorite fruit cake for my little Terrier."

I shooed her in, embarresed that she called me a Terrier. I should be getting used to it, since everyone has started calling me that, but I can't. Breakfast was a fun affair. We talked and laughed, though I keep feeling Rosto's eyes on me. But whenever I turned to look, he was looking somewhere else or chatting with a friend. I wondered if I imagined it.

_**Written at end of day**_

After breakfast, I bid my friends farewell, and gave a hug to Tansy as she went. I saw Rosto leaning on my doorframe. I raised my brow. He grinned.

"I was thinking of accompanying you to your family today."

What?

"What?"

"I said I was thinking of acc-"

"I know what you said you great big looby." I interrupted with a scowl "I wanted to know why and say: _are you out of your mind?!_"

"Well, I've never been to my lord Provost's house, and I am curious about your family. Are they terriers like you?"

"There might be a reason why you never went by Lord Gershom's house. You could be hobbled on the spot and sent to the cages!"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't."

The Scanran had the audacity to look hurt. Then his well-worn smirk came back onto his handsome face.

"I won't be hobbled. At least, not this time anyways."

I shot a disbelieving glance at him. Please, everyone knew that he's the new Rogue, which Lord Provost wouldn't want to cage such a big Rat?

"And why is that?" I grew curious.

"Because, I know you tell Lord Gershom about your cases, and I'm sure he knew I had a hand in helping, so I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't turn me in on first sight."

"_Pretty sure_?"

"Relax," Rosto turned around towards the staircase, and saying over his shoulder "you worry too much. I'll wait for you downstairs."

I glared at him with my iciest glare, but since my target was his retreating back, it's not much use. Huffing, I went back into my room to take a last look at myself.

_You look fine,_ my cat mrted, _so stop worrying. That bruise isn't going to go away._

I huffed. Pouce was right. But memories from last time when she had a brilliant collection of bruises while visiting her family was fresh in her mind. Pounce jumped off from his spot on the bed and stretched languidly. It seems my cat decided to join me today. We walked out of my room and down the stairs. On the bottom stood Rosto, waiting. He had changed from the attire I saw him in before. His shirt was clean and white (though I can see the just the faintest print of his hidden daggers), his breeches was free of dirt and neat, his boots looked as if it's new...I gave him a irritated glance. Pox and murrain, that cracknob is really coming with me. He really might be caught and...

I shook my head angrily. What Rosto do does not concerns me. I'm not worried. Really.

Rosto swept an elaborate bow once I was level with him.

"My, my, you look even more stunning in that dress in the sunlight." His dark eyes glanced up and me mischeviously.

I scowled at him, though a warmness in my cheeks alerted me that I might be blushing. Rosto glanced down and saw Pounce.

"I see that master Pounce is joining us today."

Pounce _mah_ed and trotted off in front of us. We followed.

On the way to Lord Gershom's house, Rosto is actually a pleasant company. He joked, he flirted, and even presented me a daisy. My hair was braided loosely today, so he tuck the flower at the nape of my neck, where my braid started. I might be imagining things, but it looks as if all the males had stayed away from us. The answer came to me when I witnessed Rosto glared at a cove who came a bit too close for his liking. I laughed at that, but I'm also a bit uncomfortable. Rosto is the Rogue, and I'm a Puppy, and a Dog in the near future. It'll never work out.

Something tightened in my chest.

Soon, we were walking up Gold Street to Provost's House. The servant's gate was open and Jakorn was on duty today. It seems that he's on duty every time I visit. Maybe he arranged it that way? Jakorn grinned his gap-toothed smile. "Beka, I see ye brought a guest with ye."

"I assure you, it's not volentary." I said and kissed his cheek.

Jakorn eyed Rosto. A glint in his eyes as he assessed him. He 'hmm'ed. He realized who Rosto was. It seems Rosto did too. The Rogue spread his hands wide while smiling disarmingly.

"Good sir, I came in peace."

"I'm sure ye are, for if it wasna so, then I wou'n't have seen ye in broad daylight." Jakorn's gaze landed on me. And...did he just winked at me?

"What company ye keep these days, Beka." His eyes landed on my bruise. "Again, mistress? Least this time ye dun look mauled."

I shuffled my feet. My friend cackled and shooed us off into the kitchen. He gave Pounce a scratch as he slinked by. Rosto gave me an amused look as we passed through the gate. He looks as if he was about to say something but was cut off by greetings that were called out from servants at work. As we neared the kitchen, Rosto asked me about my siblings.

"Well, my sisters are turning into proper mots. Diona is training as a lady's maid, and Lorine is turning out to be a very good seamstress. Will is a royal messenger and Nilo works with the horses." I was beaming with pride, though I was saddenend by the fact that Diona and I are growing distant. I tried to repair the rift between us when I chose the life of a Dog rather than the life of a proper mot, but Diona wouldn't accept me. Mayhap Rosto sensed sommat, I'm not sure, but he bent down and whispered to me.

"And they have a very good sister to look after them and keep them safe." In the shadow of a tree we were passing under, he quickly pecked my cheek. I turned around quickly, my face beet red, ready to ask him what was that all about when Mya popped her head out of the open kitchen window.

"Beka! I thought I heard you coming!"

As Rosto and I stepped through and into the kitchen, I gave the cook a hug. Mya fussed over me, as she always had. She sat me and Rosto down, and fed us. Pounce disappeared in the midst of the busy kitchen for his own meal. When Mya turned her back to us to cook again, Rosto leaned close to me.

"I think I like her, Cooper."

I grinned.

"Of course you would. You think with your stomach."

"Not true. I think with my head, and occassionally with my small, bloodied heart." He glanced sideways at me. He was hinting at something, I know he is, but by the life of me, I can't figure out what. Just then, my lady's personal maid walked into the kitchen and announced that I may visit her now.

I climbed to my feet. Each time I visited Provost's House, I dreaded the meeting with Lady Teodorie. I glanced at Rosto. He grinned and indicated that he was staying right where he is to finish his food. He had heard about the lady and was not so keen to meet up with her. I huffed. Fine. I shall face the music myself. I followed the maid to my lady's workroom and told me to wait in there.

I walked inside. Similarly to last time I visited (the time with my bruises), my sisters and other mots in the house were sewing. And similarly to last time, the room went quiet as I walked in. Though this time, Lorine smiled at me. I smiled back in relief. I had won back one of my sisters since the last Court Day. Diona, sadly, turned her head up slightly, and sniffed at me, which all the other mots were doing too.

"Sisters, how wonderful to see you." I smiled. I went over to Lorine and kissed her on both cheeks, and vice versa. The other mots looked slightly scandalized that a proper young mot like them are greeting a female Puppy - family or no.

"I love your new dress Beka, where did you buy it?"

I hesitated. "It's...a gift from a...friend." Yes, Rosto counted as a friend, but that does not mean I'm going to blurt out everything in front of these gossiping hens (the other mots, not Lorine).

I moved onto Diona. She turned her head away when I attempted to kiss her. I sighed. She's still giving me the cold shoulder. The room was quiet. The mots learned from the last time I visited that I was not to be talked about. The maid returned for me.

"My lady will see you now."

Familiar words putting me into familiar action. I straightened my shoulders slightly, as I did countless of times before, and went forward into another room where Lady Teodorie awaits. I stepped into the room and curtsied. Lady Teodorie inspected my face, then my dress, then (unfortunately) saw my bruise on my shoulder. She stiffened slightly and her lips tightened.

"I see that you cannot keep yourself out of trouble."

I said nothing. I noticed a book laid open on a small table beside her, her needlework set carefully beside it. Maybe it was some sort of embroidery book.

"I heard that you have brought a guest along today."

My eyes darted up at her before lowering them again.

"Yes, my lady."

"Who is he?"

"Just a friend I met through my work as a Guardswoman, my lady." Well, I wasn't lying, I _did_ meet Rosto while I'm on watch. I just didn't reveal the whole truth.

Lady Teodorie huffed and smoothed invisible wrinkles on her skirt.

"Well, this friend had better stayed that way. As a maidservant, you can meet more respectable people that way." She eyed my shoulder distastefully. "And a lot more becoming."

She turned to her small table and picked up her needlework.

"But I suppose you will ignore my advice like always. You are dismissed."

I started. This meeting was by far the shortest I've had with my lady. Maybe she ran out of energy to lecture about me and my ways? Despite this odd occurance, I'm grateful for it. I never liked the meetings with Lady Teodorie, she always seemed to be displeased with me by the end of each meeting.

Feeling slightly relieved, I returned to the kitchen. The kitchen was busy, preparing for the noon meal. The hustle and bustle in the limited space of the kitchen made my head spin. As Mya tended to a vendor, she spotted me and thrusted a small basket laden with assortment of bread ends at me. I scanned the area and spotted Rosto leaning against the wooden frame of the door to the orchard, munching on a roll as he took in the activities around him with interest. I walked towards him and he noticed me. He shot a crooked grin at me.

"So what did the big, bad lady say?"

"You hush." I slapped his arm. "It's nothing, just the shortened version of the usual things she said to me."

I stepped into the orchard with Rosto close behind me. Pigeon came flocking towards me, clamouring for my attention. There's less ghost riding on the poor birds this time. Though not all, some ghosts moaned about their fate. I tuned them out. Slapper came at me, landing on my shoulder. He slapped me.

"Now, don't be so ungrateful." Rosto's hands stretched out from behind and took hold of the disfigured pigeon.

We spent half an hour walking in the orchard whilst feeding the pigeons. Strangely enough, I feel peaceful and dare I say, a bit happy, that I'm doing it with Rosto. When the basket is empty, I glanced at my dress. It stayed clean. Inwardly I smirked. I've asked Kora to magic my dresses, making dirt, grime, and most of all, pigeon scummer, to slide off the fabric. I only wear my dresses to Lord Provost's house anyway.

"Where's your brothers?" Rosto asked suddenly, breakng the comfortable silence.

"I don't know, probably at the stables or off somewhere." I replied absently, brushing the last of the crumbs from my fingers.

"Let's swing by the stables then shall we?"

"Huh?" I blinked owlishly at the rogue beside me. "What for?"

"Why, to visit your brothers of course."

"Why the sudden interest in my family anyway?" I glanced suspiciously at him.

"Oh, my withered heart cannot stand such a gaze from you." Rosto exclaimed dramatically, right hand clutching at the shirt above his heart while his left hand supported him as he leaned on a willow in the orchard.

"Well, we just have to change that don't we Cooper?"

Rosto suddenly pulled me into the shade of the willow, and kissed me! It was a long, slow and sweet kiss. At that moment, the promise of me hitting him when he kissed me flew out the window. I was shocked, yet the feeling was pleasant. More than pleasant actually. After a few moment, my tensed stance eased and I pratically melted into him. His right hand had come around and held my waist to him. His left hand left the bark of the tree to hold me head as his lips pressed onto mine. My traitorous hands crept up from their former positions at my sides, up his chest and then finally around his neck.

I have no idea how long we kissed for. Then the kiss turned hotter. The kiss deepened, his arms tightened, pressing me tighter to him, my heart sped up and the air was distinctly hotter around us. Or maybe it was just me.

A crash from the kitchen sent a jolt of surprise through us and we seperated immediately. Mya's scolding could be heard from where we stood as she berated a servant girl from dropping a tray of freshly baked bread. I could feel my face heating up and my lips felt swollen. I ducked my head down and nervously soothed out invisible wrinkles on my skirt. I sneaked a glance at Rosto through my lashes. He had this silly grin one his face, but he was looking at me with intense eyes.

I fumbled to say sommat, and ended up stuttering up a storm.

He silenced my nonsense with another kiss - only a peck on the lips. But I fell silent anyways. He grinned smugly, full of male pride.

"Will you be mine?"

"W-what?! We can't! I can't..."

"Ersken and Kora worked out."

"But Kora ain't no King of the Rogue now is she?"

"We can work it out..."

"But what about Aniki?"

"You know she has her eyes on this other cove at the Court now, and she wouldn't mind."

"But...but...but...I'm a puppy, soon-to-be-dog, an-and...and my lord Provost..."

"Hush, puppy." Rosto kissed me again. "You ain't makin' much sense with yer speech all tangled up like that."

Any objecting thoughts I might have with the idea of me and Rosto together flewout of the window the second his lips touched mine.

-End Chapter 1-


End file.
